Les vestiges du Mal, le renouveau du Bien
by Nafarik
Summary: Izuku et ses amis ont vaincus les forces du Mal près d'un an auparavant. Aujourd'hui, à l'approche du couronnement du prince Shouto, une nouvelle aventure les attends. Inspirée de la deuxième illustration fantasy de Horikoshi.


C'était encore une journée chaude qui s'annonçait au royaume de Yuuei. Une fois de plus, ce fut le chant de oiseaux qui tira Midoriya Izuku de son sommeil de plomb, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel le faisant sursauter et bondir hors de son lit. Aujourd'hui encore, il devait se rendre dans la forêt pour s'entraîner avec son ami d'enfance, comme toutes les semaines. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arriverait en retard mais ce serait sans doute la fois de trop, celle où il allait sans doute finalement être battu à mort. Il n'y croyait qu'à peine mais avec l'héritier du clan des dragons qui lui servait d'ami d'enfance, il ne pouvait jamais être sûr de rien.

Il s'habilla à la vitesse de la lumière, aussi vif qu'un esprit de la forêt. Pour autant, sa maladresse légendaire ne lui fit pas défaut et il tomba dans les escaliers de la petite maison en pierre où il vivait avec sa mère, dévalant les dernières marches dans un bruit lourd qui devait être entendu même depuis l'extérieur.

« Izuku ?! Est-ce que tout va bien mon chéri ? »

Étalé en bas des marches, il put apercevoir sa mère à l'envers, les mains croisées devant elle et une mine inquiète sur le visage. Izuku se força à sourire avant de se relever, passant une de ses mains derrière sa tête pour masser son crâne endolori suite à sa chute.

« Oui maman, tout va bien ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Il faut que je me dépêche, Kacchan va me tuer si j'arrive en retard pour notre entraînement !

_Dis-lui que ses parents et lui sont les bienvenus quand ils le souhaitent ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Mitsuki !

_Je ferais passer le message ! A tout à l'heure, maman ! »

Le jeune homme fit un saut par la cuisine pour attraper une pomme qu'il mangerait en chemin, sortant de la maison par la porte de derrière, celle qui menait tout droit vers la forêt de Tatooin. A cette heure-ci, la forêt grouillait de créatures sauvages à la recherche de nourriture, fuyant sur le passage d'Izuku. Il put apercevoir des salamandres géantes se réfugier derrière le tronc des arbres, des lièvres à cornes se cacher derrière des buissons. Parmi le bruit des oiseaux, il pouvait entendre le ricanement des fées alentours, ces dernières certainement habituées à le voir toutes les semaines courir pour sauver sa vie.

Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes de course pour atteindre finalement la plaine dégagée, une grande figure se tenant en plein milieu, sa longue cape rouge reconnaissable entre mille.

« Kacchan ! »

A l'entente du surnom enfantin, Bakugou Katsuki se retourna vers Izuku, ses yeux écarlates lançant des éclairs dans sa direction.

« Deku ! T'es encore en retard, pauvre abruti ! T'as un sacré culot pour me faire attendre !

_Mais Kacchan, les cloches n'ont pas encore sonnées donc techniquement je ne suis pas... »

Katsuki fronça les sourcils, les bras croisés devant lui et Izuku perdit toute envie de finir sa phrase. Dans ce genre de circonstances, il valait bien mieux s'écraser pour ne pas subir son courroux et il l'avait appris à ses dépens. Le sujet n'en valait pas la peine de toutes façons.

« Sors ton épée et ramène-toi ! » reprit Kacchan, brandissant son cimeterre vers lui, le défiant de la même manière qu'à son habitude.

Izuku hocha la tête tout en souriant, avant de dégainer l'épée longue accrochée à sa ceinture. Il avait toujours une gêne dans les doigts mais était en mesure de la manipuler normalement, sans en ressentir aucune douleur. Et ce simple fait lui suffisait amplement.

« Kacchan, est-ce que tu... »

Une fois de plus, il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, son ami d'enfance se jetant déjà sur lui, son arme brandit en arrière avant qu'il ne balance son bras vers l'avant pour porter le premier coup. Izuku n'eut pas de mal à le contrer, pourtant il dut faire un pas en arrière, tenant son épées à deux mains. Le cuir de ses gants grinça sur le manche lorsqu'il resserra sa prise sur l'arme, prenant appui sur ses deux jambes pour se propulser vers l'avant et contre-attaquer.

S'entraîner toujours contre la même personne aurait pu ne pas être aussi positif. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils s'affrontaient de cette manière au moins une fois par semaine et, dans un cas normal, ils auraient dû être en mesure de reconnaître et d'anticiper chacun de leurs mouvements. Mais pas avec Katsuki. Izuku aurait pu être reconnaissant rien que pour le fait que son ami d'enfance perdu de vue et récemment retrouvé lui accorde autant d'attention. Les entraînements avec lui auraient pu n'être qu'une excuse pour renouer le lien avec lui, pourtant ils étaient aussi extrêmement éducatifs. Kacchan faisait partie du genre de personnes qui apprenait sans arrêts, qui cherchait toujours des alternatives et des techniques de combats. Il arrivait toujours à surprendre Izuku d'une manière ou d'une autre, au point de penser qu'il affrontait un adversaire différent à chaque fois. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le prendre pour exemple, comme il se souvenait vaguement l'avoir fait au cours des courtes années de son enfance qu'ils avaient passés à jouer ensemble.

Izuku gagnait une fois que quatre. S'ils utilisaient leurs facultés magiques pendant leurs entraînements, il serait probablement en mesure de gagner plus souvent mais ces affrontements servaient surtout à façonner leurs techniques de combats et c'était ce dont il avait le plus besoin. La puissance nécessaire pour vaincre n'importe qui sur son passage, Izuku l'avait hérité d'All Might, le héros qui avait vaincu le Roi-Démon une dizaine d'années auparavant. Lorsque la jeune génération avait dû affronter l'héritier de cet ennemi légendaire, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir pleinement le pouvoir de son idole et, bien qu'Izuku ait été en mesure de porter le coup final, son épée avait été brisée en mille morceaux et ses mains avaient été grièvement blessées, lui laissant toujours une sensation de gêne et des cicatrices les recouvrant.

Kacchan ne lui avait pas proposé ces entraînements pour son bien. Le connaissant, Izuku était persuadé que c'était dans le seul et unique but de le battre et de lutter contre un sentiment d'infériorité. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés de vue après le déménagement des Bakugou, Izuku était resté pour Katsuki un Deku, une personne inutile ne sachant rien faire. Le revoir après toutes ces années avec un pouvoir magique avait dû être un sacré choc pour lui et il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours si Kacchan n'avait pas accepté de les aider à éradiquer le Mal par simple curiosité pour les facultés d'Izuku. Au final, il avait été reconnaissant pour l'aide de son ami d'enfance, qui avait annihilé les défenses du Prince-Démon afin qu'Izuku puisse l'anéantir.

Cette rivalité et cette complicité qu'il semblait retrouver avec Katsuki, c'était sans doute la plus belle chose qui pouvait lui arriver, après avoir reçu l'héritage d'All Might. S'il y réfléchissait, il pouvait penser vivre dans un rêve. Il avait reçu la reconnaissance des deux personnes par lesquelles il était tant fasciné.

« Eh ! Comment tu oses être concentré sur autre chose pendant que tu m'affrontes ?! »

Izuku sursauta, levant les yeux vers le ciel pour voir Katsuki en chute libre au-dessus de lui, brandissant son arme vers lui. Son premier réflexe fut de faire un pas en arrière, levant son épée au-dessus de sa tête, une main sur le manche et l'autre à l'extrémité de la lame dans le but de stopper l'attaque imminente de Kacchan. Malgré toute la force qu'il y mit, il ne put qu'amortir le coup, finissant tout de même par être renversé en arrière, son dos entrant violemment en collision avec le bout de terre dénué d'herbe sous lui. Le cimeterre était toujours au contact de l'épée, Katsuki cherchant à pousser toujours davantage pour que son adversaire finisse par lâcher prise. Izuku savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, son ami d'enfance ayant plus de force dans les bras que lui, aussi chercha-t-il à lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire s'éloigner mais Kacchan sembla voir clair dans son jeu puisqu'il immobilisa ses deux jambes avec ses genoux, gardant le dessus. Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le sourire carnassier de Katsuki qu'Izuku décida de grimacer, se faisant violence pour admettre sa défaite.

« C'est bon, Kacchan, c'est toi qui a gagné...

_Encore une fois ! C'est à croire que tu n'apprends jamais rien, Deku ! »

Katsuki lui-même ne devait pas penser ce qu'il disait mais Izuku n'avait aucun moyen d'en être complètement certain.

« Je t'aurais la prochaine fois, tu verras ! »

Selon les statistiques, il devrait être en mesure de gagner leur prochain affrontement et il était bien décidé à montrer à Kacchan de quel bois il se chauffait. Aussi se permit-il un sourire alors qu'il défiait son ami d'enfance du regard.

« Essaie au moins de me donner un peu plus de fil à retordre la prochaine fois ! » rétorqua Katsuki. « Tes mouvements sont toujours trop larges. Et je peux deviner dans quelle direction tu vas aller rien qu'en regardant tes pieds. »

Izuku hocha la tête, mémorisant les conseils nonchalamment glissés dans sa réplique. Il allait passer le reste de la semaine à s'entraîner seul pour essayer de gommer ses réflexes si bien sûr aucune mission de lui parvenait du château. Avec le couronnement imminent du Prince Shouto, le royaume était plus fréquemment sujet aux attaques de monstres et bandits en tout genre. Plusieurs de ses amis avaient déjà été débarqués quelques jours auparavant et c'était une question de temps avant que son tour n'arrive.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant son ami d'enfance se préparer à repartir de son côté qu'il se rappela les paroles de sa mère.

« Oh, Kacchan, attends ! C-comment vont tes parents ?

_Quoi ? C'est quoi cette question tout d'un coup espèce de stalker !

_N-non, c'est pas... Ma mère m'a demandé d'aller aux nouvelles alors c'est juste... Moi aussi je voudrais savoir si tout va bien de votre côté ! Ca fait tout juste un an que vous vous êtes réinstallés dans le coin et...

_Bon sang mais tu ne te tairas donc jamais », grinça Katsuki en se tournant vers lui. « Mes vieux vont bien. La vieille sorcière est toujours en train de crier comme si c'était un sport national. »

Izuku fit une grimace. Il gardait en souvenir la seule fois où il s'était fait crié dessus par la mère de Kacchan après que tout deux se soient aventurés un peu trop loin du camp de leur propre chef.

Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu les membres du clan des dragons, au moins autant que sa mère. Bakugou Masaru et Mitsuki leur avaient rendus visite dans la petite maison familiale juste au moment de leur installation à l'autre bout de la forêt de Tattoin, peu après la défaite du Prince-Démon mais ils n'avaient aucun contact depuis, d'où l'inquiétude de la mère d'Izuku de ne pas voir ses amis sur une base fréquente. Lui-même n'avait pas vraiment ce problème, il voyait son ami d'enfance toutes les semaines et Ashido et Kirishima se rendaient souvent en ville et tenaient parfois à participer aux missions attribuées à leurs amis communs.

« Oh, je vois... Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus si vous voulez passer à la maison un jour ! »

Il vit Katsuki rouler des yeux avant de lui tourner une fois de plus le dos, se contentant d'un simple geste vague de la main avant de quitter la plaine sans un mot de plus. Izuku ne s'en offusqua pas, il était plus qu'habitué au comportement de son ami d'enfance. Il avait beau avoir un sale caractère, il n'était pas mauvais et arrivait à se faire des amis même sans le vouloir, Kirishima, Ashido, Sero et Kaminari en étant les preuves vivantes.

Il ramassa son épée au sol avant de prendre le chemin de la maison, son estomac commençant déjà à crier famine, l'heure du déjeuner avançant à grand pas. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne croisa aucun animal sauvage, ces derniers ayant tout le temps devant eux de se cacher à l'approche d'Izuku.

« Oh, Midoriya ! »

Il sursauta à l'entente de son nom, alors qu'il sortait tout juste de la forêt, continuant sa route sur le petit sentier menant à sa maison. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de la voix, il vit aussitôt son ami vêtu tout en armure.

« Iida ! » s'exclama-t-il en allant à sa rencontre. « Tu es déjà rentré de mission ? »

Iida Tenya faisait partie de ses plus proches amis et l'une des premières personnes à rejoindre la première mission à laquelle Izuku avait participé. Ce qui aurait dû être à la base une simple mission d'exploration était devenue une chasse aux gobelins avant de finir en bataille contre le Prince-Démon.

« Il s'agissait d'une mission d'accompagnement ! » répondit Iida. « Ma seule tâche fut d'assurer la protection d'Asui pendant sa collecte de plantes médicinales et les lieux étant extrêmement calme, cela nous a pris bien moins de temps que prévu. J'ai appris qu'Uraraka était également partie en mission ?

_Oui, elle est partie hier avec Kaminari et Shouji ! D'après ce qu'ils ont dit, ce devrait durer au moins deux semaines !

_Rassure-moi, Midoriya, ils se sont bien équipés au moins ? »

Izuku se contenta de hocher la tête, ne préférant pas s'épancher sur le sujet. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, il était certain qu'Iida penserait que quelque chose manquait dans l'équipement que la petite équipe avait emportée avec eux.

« Excuse-moi mais je vais prendre congé », reprit Iida. « Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai grand besoin d'un bon bain ! »

En baissant les yeux, il put voir les protections métalliques qu'il portait couvertes de boues jusqu'à ses genoux, ainsi que quelques brindilles coincées dans les creux au niveau de ses coudes. Izuku se contenta de retenir un rire, répondant par un signe de main à la courbette de son ami avant que celui-ci ne lui tourne le dos pour reprendre son chemin.

Il était un peu jaloux que tout ses amis et camarades soient appelés en mission à tour de rôle, sans que jamais son tour ne semble vouloir venir. Katsuki non plus n'était pas dépêché mais c'était surtout parce qu'il refusait de participer à une mission trop facile et ennuyeuse. Izuku aurait put en dire de même, pourtant après deux mois à ne rien faire d'autre que s'entraîner, il voulait bien prendre la première tâche qui lui tomberait sous la main.

Son souhait ne semblait pas sur le point d'être réalisé et, après deux jours à n'avoir rien fait d'autre que s'entraîner seul et aider sa mère pour l'entretien du jardin derrière leur maison, il en était au point de pousser de grands soupirs en regardant en direction du château. La maison des Midoriya étant un peu à l'écart de la ville, il était coupé de toute animation qui pouvait se dérouler en centre-ville ou au plus près de ses amis. Depuis le déménagement des Bakugou alors qu'il n'avait encore que sept ans, il s'était habitué à la solitude mais maintenant qu'il avait fait la connaissance de nombreuses personnes étonnantes, la localisation de la maison familiale devenait un sérieux problème pour lui. Maintenant qu'il avait des amis, ses livres et ses carnets de notes ne suffisaient pas à le distraire de la solitude.

« Midoriya ! »

Il sursauta avant de relever la tête en direction de la rue principale, qu'il pouvait tout juste apercevoir depuis l'arrière de la maison. Lorsqu'il reconnut l'amure si distinctive de son ami Iida, il quitta le jardin pour lui faire de grands gestes de mains afin qu'il puisse le voir. Un sourire s'était déjà étiré sur ses lèvres en voyant Iida, son sauveur de la solitude. Pourtant il perdit bien vite son sourire en voyant le regard paniqué de son ami.

« Midoriya ! » s'exclama Iida une fois de plus. « C'est terrible ! Le prince Shouto a disparu !

_Q-quoi ? »

Izuku avait du mal à croire ce qui venait de sortir de la bouche de son ami. Le prince Shouto avait pris l'habitude de sortir sans rien dire du château, aussi était-il normal qu'il disparaisse pendant une demi-journée ou même plusieurs jours. Pour qu'Iida soit aussi inquiet, cela voulait dire que personne n'avait vu Todoroki Shouto depuis un nombre anormal de jours.

Iida s'arrêta en face d'Izuku, s'appuyant un instant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle avant de reprendre.

« D'après Yaoyorozu, son comportement a commencé à être suspect depuis plus de deux semaines et il a disparu depuis près de cinq jours ! Le roi a déjà envoyé un de ses hommes à sa recherche pour le localiser mais d'après ce même homme ce pourrait avoir un rapport avec le Prince-Démon !

_Quoi ? » s'exclama Izuku. « Mais nous l'avons battu il y a...

_Rien n'est encore sûr mais c'est pour cette raison que la princesse Fuyumi a insistée auprès de son père pour envoyer les mêmes personnes qui ont participé à la déchéance du Prince-Démon, dans la mesure du possible du moins. Beaucoup sont encore en mission à l'heure actuelle mais j'ai croisé Kirishima en chemin qui va s'occuper de mettre Ashido et Bakugou au courant ! »

Izuku écoutait déjà à peine Iida, plongé dans ses pensées. Ils avaient combattus le Prince-Démon il y avait de cela plus d'un an. Après sa dernière attaque, il avait été persuadé qu'il ne restait plus rien de la créature maléfique. La disparition du prince était-elle réellement en rapport avec le Prince-Démon ? Comment ce dernier avait-il pu survivre ? Et si c'était vraiment lui, pourquoi avoir attendu tant de temps avant d'agir de nouveau ? Était-ce à cause du couronnement très prochain de Todoroki ?

« Je vais essayer de réunir autant de personnes que je peux » continua Iida. « Prépare-toi au mieux et rejoins-nous dans une heure à la fontaine de Musutafu ! »

Sans laisser à Izuku le temps de répondre, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, utilisant sans doute la magie de rapidité avec laquelle il était né.

Izuku rentra dans sa maison juste pour prévenir sa mère qu'il partait en mission, récupérant son épée avant de quitter le domicile familial. La destination qu'il avait en tête n'était pas la fontaine au centre de la ville mais une autre maison, bien plus à l'écart de la civilisation.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la vieille maison en bois, son propriétaire assis sur une chaise installée sur le porche.

« All... Yagi ! » cria-t-il.

Il avait toujours autant de mal à appeler son idole All Might par son nom civil, sa véritable identité étant toujours un secret bien gardé auprès de la population du royaume.

Yagi Toshinori se leva aussitôt après le cri de son élève, une expression inquiète se dessinant sur son visage amaigri.

« Jeune Midoriya » souffla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive donc ? »

Après avoir gravi les trois marches en bois du porche, Izuku reprit son souffle avant d'expliquer la situation à l'homme auquel il devait absolument tout.

« Le prince Shouto ! Il a disparu depuis des jours et ce pourrait être en rapport avec le Prince-Démon ! Pourtant nous l'avons anéanti il y a plus d'un an ! Comment est-ce possible ? »

Les yeux d'All Might s'agrandirent, pourtant il ne sembla pas énormément surpris par ses paroles. Se pourrait-il que lui-même ait eu des doutes sur la disparition du Prince-Démon ?

« All... Yagi ?

_Je pensais bien que quelque chose se tramait mais je n'ai jamais songé au Prince-Démon » reprit-il. « Cela explique le comportement de l'épée légendaire...

_L-l'épée légendaire ? » répéta Izuku. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

All Might se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'inviter Izuku a entrer dans la petite maison. Elle n'était équipée qu'avec le stricte nécessaire, comme la première fois où Izuku y avait mis les pieds. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il observa sans étonnement Yagi se pencher vers le tapis central pour le déplacer et laisser place à une trappe en plein milieu du plancher. Sans un mot, il attendit que son idole ouvre la trappe et commence à descendre les escaliers qui menait vers la pièce secrète dans laquelle il cachait tout ce qui avait pu avoir un rapport avec le héros légendaire du nom d'All Might. Cette même pièce gigantesque dans laquelle Izuku s'était entraîné un nombre incalculable de fois.

L'endroit était dans le même état que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, la seule différence étant la lumière vive qui s'échappait du grand coffre dans lequel était censé se trouver l'épée légendaire.

« A-All Might ? Votre épée...

_Oui... Elle n'a pas arrêté de briller depuis plus d'un mois » avoua Yagi.

Il se dirigea vers le coffre pour l'ouvrir, la lumière éblouissant Izuku qui se trouvait pourtant toujours à l'entrée de la pièce. Il voulut rejoindre All Might mais se stoppa après quelques pas, alors que son mentor reprit la parole.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté d'où venait cette épée et pourquoi elle est si particulière, n'est-ce pas ?

_Euh, oui. Elle se trouvait au sommet de Ace Mountain et on l'appelle l'épée légendaire parce qu'elle peut adsorber n'importe quelle sorte de magie. »

Izuku avait entendu les histoires qui racontaient que l'épée s'était formée en même temps que la chaîne de montagnes dont Ace Mountain en était la plus imposante. Les gens prêtaient à cette épée des pouvoirs à la limite de l'imaginaire, pourtant il savait grâce à All Might que le pouvoir en lui-même ne venait pas de l'épée mais plutôt de la magie que le héros légendaire possédait et qui s'était transmise sur plusieurs générations.

« Cette épée réagit aux forces du Mal et elle ne s'est mise à briller que lorsque j'ai affronté le Roi-Démon et au même moment où tes amis et toi avaient été confrontés son descendant. Alors je n'ai pas de mal à croire que l'enlèvement du jeune prince Shouto puisse avoir un rapport avec le Prince-Démon...

_Mais comment a-t-il pu survivre après nos attaques ? » s'exclama Izuku. « J'étais pourtant certain que...

_Tu as dis que ton épée s'est brisée juste après le choc de l'attaque, n'est-ce pas ? Aucune arme ne peut contenir One For All aussi bien que l'épée légendaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je suis partie en quête de cette épée aussitôt après avoir hérité de ce pouvoir. Il se pourrait que ton épée ait pu se fissurer juste avant de porter le coup fatal et le pouvoir de One For All a pu se dissiper à ce moment-là.

_Vous pensez que c'est ce qui aurait pu lui permettre de survivre ?

_C'est une possibilité. Tu sais, jeune Midoriya, les démons de stade avancés peuvent survivre à n'importe quelle attaque du moment qu'une infime partie d'eux peut s'accrocher à une créature vivante avant leur chute. Si ton attaque ne l'a pas tué sur le coup, le Prince-Démon a pu profiter de l'occasion pour attacher une partie de son ADN a une créature autour de lui. Ce qui pourrait expliquer la raison pour laquelle il ait attendu autant de temps pour agir. Il a dû avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se régénérer.

_Ca veut dire que nous allons devoir lui faire face une fois de plus ? Comment être sûrs de l'exterminer une bonne fois pour toutes cette fois-ci ? »

All Might se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant un instant avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers l'épée.

« Jeune Midoriya » reprit-il. « Je t'ai déjà dis que cette épée choisissait son propriétaire ? J'ai été le seul à pouvoir la sortir de son fourreau de roche au sommet de la montagne. Si je dois être tout à fait honnête avec toi, j'étais certain que tu pourrais en hériter à ton tour, étant donné que tu as hérité de mon propre pouvoir. »

Izuku ne dit rien, comprenant que Yagi n'avait pas fini. Bien qu'il ait hérité de la magie de One For All, il n'avait jamais pensé à hériter en plus de l'épée légendaire dont All Might avait été le seul possesseur. Ce serait bien trop demander de la part de quelqu'un a qui il devait déjà son rêve d'être un héros.

« Je n'avais aucune raison de penser que l'épée pouvait ne pas te choisir. Pourtant, alors même que je pensais te la confier, il s'est passé quelque chose. A ce moment-là, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais après votre affrontement avec le Prince-Démon, la réponse de l'épée m'est apparut très claire. Et je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu pourras la comprendre aussi. »

Une fois de plus, il se retourna vers Izuku, cette fois-ci levant le bras vers lui pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Alors qu'il avançait vers le coffre, il dut fermer les yeux à cause de la lumière toujours aussi vive, brandissant une main devant lui pour tenter de bloquer les rayons lumineux.

« Je pense que l'épée t'a choisi, jeune Midoriya » souffla All Might. « Mais je pense aussi que tu n'es pas le seul. »

Izuku ne comprit pas ce qu'il essayait de dire. Du moins, pas avant de baisser les yeux vers l'épée lumineuse. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, la bouche ouverte sans qu'un seul mot puisse en sortir.

L'épée légendaire était devant ses yeux. Ce qui dans ses souvenirs formait une large épée aussi puissante qu'imposante était maintenant fracturée en deux, une matière ressemblant à de l'or épousant parfaitement l'endroit de la scission pour aller structurer le manche accroché à chacune des deux parties distinctes de l'épée. Il n'y avait plus une mais bien deux épées légendaires.

« Qu'est-ce que...

_Je suis persuadé que l'une d'elle est pour toi » fit All Might. « Et tu dois toi aussi avoir ton idée sur la seconde personne. »

Izuku ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux des deux épées identiques face à lui. Le matériau doré donnait l'impression que les deux fractions de la lame étaient toujours reliées entre elles, comme si l'une des épées ne pouvait pas survivre sans l'autre à ses côtés. Et malgré lui, il se remémora ses rêves d'enfants, ses rêves d'aventures avec la personne auprès de laquelle il voulait tout vivre, tout expérimenter.

« Je... Je vais le chercher » finit-t-il par lâcher. « Nous devons tous nous retrouver à la fontaine alors je suis certain qu'il est déjà en chemin. Je vais juste...

_Eh ! »

Il avait entendu la voix au moment même où il se retournait pour sortir de la pièce et manqua de tomber en arrière en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la personne qu'il voulait rapatrier dans la pièce secrète.

« Ouah ! K-Kacchan ?!

_Oh, jeune Baku...

_Vous avez vraiment aucun sens de la discrétion ! » s'écria Katsuki. « Autant l'un que l'autre ! A quoi ça sert d'avoir un pièce secrète en sous-sol si c'est pour laisser la trappe grande ouverte et la porte de ce taudis non verrouillée ?

_Euh, c'est à dire que...

_Y'a pas de ''euh'' qui tienne ! » cria Katsuki, coupant All Might alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. « Foutus citadins ! Vous n'avez aucun instinct de préservation ! »

Malgré lui, Izuku avait envie de sourire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Kacchan avait crié sur All Might et lui dans le même genre de circonstances, alors qu'ils exposaient leur secret au monde entier. S'il n'avait eu aucun mal à cacher qu'il soit le successeur du grand All Might auprès de sa mère et ses amis, Izuku avait été incapable de garder le secret auprès de Katsuki, ce dernier ayant compris tout seul et l'ayant confronté peu de temps après l'emménagement de son clan de nomades à l'autre bout de la forêt. S'il avait pu trouver ses mots à ce moment-là, il aurait sans doute pu nier tout en bloc mais avec le recul, il se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal d'avoir un allié tel que Kacchan. Si c'était Kacchan, alors il pourrait lui confier sa vie sans la moindre hésitation.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec l'épée légendaire ? »

Izuku sursauta une fois de plus en se tournant à demi vers le coffre contenant l'épée, se rappelant brusquement de quoi il était question avant l'arrivée soudaine de Katsuki.

« Kacchan ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant face. « J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

Il reçut un regard sceptique sur lui et All Might décida alors de tout expliquer à Katsuki. Le comportement de l'épée légendaire, le rapport probable avec le Prince-Démon et la fraction de l'arme en deux épées distinctes. A l'issue des explications, Kacchan les dévisagea tour à tour avant de s'avancer à son tour vers le coffre, baissant la tête vers les deux épées qui brillaient toujours de milles feux.

« Alors une de ces épées serait pour moi ? » souffla-t-il, debout entre Izuku et All Might. « Quoi, cette foutue épée est incapable de choisir une seule personne alors elle en choisit deux ? Tu parles d'une blague, hésiter entre Deku et moi... »

Izuku voulut répliquer mais en voyant Katsuki lever une main vers l'une des épées, il resta silencieux. Il garda les yeux sur cette main dressée au-dessus du coffre, restant à bonne distance des deux épées. Bien qu'ils avaient leur soupçons, aucun d'eux trois ne savaient comment les épées allaient réagir si une personne autre que leur propriétaire tentait de les prendre.

La réponse surgit bien vite, l'épée du haut se mettant à vibrer avant de se dresser brusquement de manière à ce que le manche se retrouve naturellement dans la main droite de Kacchan. Ce dernier, ignorant l'exclamation poussée par All Might, se tourna vers Izuku pour le défier du regard, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

Izuku imita alors son précédent geste, levant la main au-dessus du coffre. Une partie de lui était stressée à l'idée que Yagi ait tort et que l'autre partie de l'épée ne lui soit pas destinée. Pourtant, l'autre partie lui criait que c'était l'hypothèse la plus logique, que si Katsuki devait hériter d'une partie, alors l'autre lui revenait de plein droit.

Et cette autre partie eut raison. La seconde épée posée dans le coffre se mit elle aussi à vibrer, son manche trouvant bientôt le chemin vers le paume d'Izuku. Il se tourna vers Kacchan, prêt à lui rendre le sourire en coin qu'il avait affiché mais ce dernier ouvrit la bouche au moment même où Izuku croisa son regard.

« Si t'arrive pas à sauver Double-Face avec cette épée, alors t'es vraiment un moins que rien !

_Que... On va sauver Todoroki coûte que coûte ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On ne peut pas perdre si on a ces épées et si... et avec l'aide de tout le monde ! »

Et si on reste ensemble.

C'était ce qui avait faillit sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se rattrape au dernier moment. Kacchan allait sans doute le frapper ou le menacer s'il le disait à haute voix. Pourtant, lui-même devait avoir conscience qu'hériter d'épées jumelles allait avoir un impact sur leur coopération future. Et même si Izuku aurait pu souhaiter que cette coopération dure jusqu'à la fin des temps, il savait bien que Katsuki exploserait de colère à l'entente de ces mots.

« Ouah ! Ce sont des gekkotas des montagnes ? Je savais qu'Ashido pouvait les dresser à cause de ses gênes mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois en vrai ! Ils peuvent supporter des températures extrêmes et il est dit qu'ils peuvent traverser des montagnes grâce à l'acide produite par leur salive ! C'est tellement...

_Eh, Deku, la ferme ! »

Izuku se figea net, alors même qu'il approchait l'une des créatures lentement avec ses deux mains brandies devant lui. Il réalisait tout juste qu'il s'était laissé emporté en voyant ce qui allait leur servir de monture pendant toute la durée de leur quête.

Après que Kacchan et lui aient rejoints les autres à la fontaine, Kirishima Eijirou avait expliqué que leur amie Ashido Mina ne pourrait pas être de la partie mais qu'elle leur confiait deux gekkotas pour leur voyage, puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour eux. Izuku avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'extasier sur la nature hybride de Kirishima et d'Ashido, pourtant il ne ratait jamais une occasion de recommencer dès qu'il le pouvait, peu importe la lassitude de ses amis.

« Ca m'avait presque manqué ce fanatisme ! »

Izuku tourna les yeux vers ses amis et surprit le sourire de Jirou Kyouka, tandis qu'elle entourait son lobe d'oreille pendant autour de son doigt, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il se mit à sourire nerveusement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour essayer de chasser sa gêne. Il savait bien que le moment n'était pas à la fascination et qu'ils devaient quitter la ville au plus vite, sous peine qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave au prince Shouto.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ces gekkotas peuvent transporter jusqu'à trois personnes en même temps, donc c'est pile ce qu'il nous faut ! » reprit Kirishima, comme si de rien n'était.

Izuku hocha la tête, détaillant une fois de plus le groupe qui allait partir à la rescousse de Todoroki. Ils n'avaient pas pu réunir grand monde, la plupart de leur équipe d'origine étant déjà en mission à chaque bout du royaume. Seuls Iida, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Kirishima, Kacchan et lui étaient disponible pour cette mission et Izuku espérait que ce soit suffisant, en sachant que le Prince-Démon représentait un ennemi de taille. Au moment même où leur équipe s'était rassemblée à la fontaine, Izuku s'était inquiété de l'absence d'une personne pouvant prodiguer des soins comme Uraraka ou Asui mais Yaoyorozu l'avait rassurée avec un sourire en affirmant qu'elle était à présent en mesure d'effectuer des soins divers après son entraînement avec un des mages du château. Et il aurait dû s'en douter en la voyant se tenir en face de la fontaine avec le même genre de bâton magique qu'il avait pu voir perpétuellement accrochés au mains d'Uraraka.

Le groupe était moins diversifié que ce qui aurait pu être idéal. Même si Yaoyorozu pouvait utiliser des sorts de soins, son domaine de prédilection n'en restait pas moins la rapière accrochée à sa taille. Bien qu'il soit rapide, Iida lui aussi se servait d'une arme blanche, tout comme Kirishima ou lui-même. Kacchan avait beau être habitué aux combats à l'épée, il pouvait également utiliser la magie de feu et de ce fait Jirou et lui étaient les seuls adaptés aux combats à distance. L'équipe allait devoir faire profil bas jusqu'à ce que Todoroki soit en vue et ce ne serait qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils pourraient songer à utiliser la forme de dragon de Kirishima pour faire plus de ravages dans le camp ennemi. Camp ennemi duquel ils ne connaissaient encore rien pour l'instant mais cela ne saurait tarder.

« Dépêchons-nous de nous mettre en route ! » déclara Iida avant de s'avancer vers un des deux gekkota pour se mettre en selle. « Nous avons des jours de route avant de rejoindre Hosu. Nous ne pouvons pas faire attendre Hawks plus souvent alors que la sécurité du prince Shouto est en jeu ! »

C'était Hakamata Tsunagu, l'un des conseillers du roi Enji, qui leur avait expliqué la situation en détail à la fontaine de Musutafu, avant qu'ils n'aient à se mettre en route. A cause de ses nombreuses fugues, le roi avait décidé de faire suivre son fils Shouto où qu'il aille et l'espion Hawks s'était chargé de suivre le moindre de ses faits et gestes. D'après Hakamata, Hawks avait pu suivre Todoroki jusqu'aux limites de la ville d'Hosu, là où il avait envoyé un de ses aigles pour prévenir le château des derniers agissements du prince héritier. A l'heure actuelle, le prince Shouto avait déjà quitté Hosu pour dépasser la frontière du royaume de Yuuei pour entrer dans la zone interdite où le repère de Roi-Démon s'était trouvé une dizaine d'années auparavant. Hawks avait reçu pour ordre de ne quitter les limites du royaume sous aucun prétexte, pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer ses oiseaux en éclaireur pour surveiller le prince.

« Bakugou ! Les selles sont faites pour s'asseoir ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas rester comme ça pendant tout le voyage ! »

Izuku sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant la voix d'Iida. Ce dernier était installé sur la selle double sur le dos du gekkota, son bras droit donnant des coups vifs dans le vide tandis que l'autre tenait les rênes. Plutôt que de s'asseoir sur une des trois selles fixées sur le dos et le long cou de la créature géante, Katsuki avait visiblement choisi de se tenir sur le haut de sa tête, la longue épée légendaire appuyée contre son épaule.

« Je fais ce que je veux, Quatre-Yeux ! Fous-moi la paix ! »

Izuku préféra garder le silence, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne servait à rien de débattre contre son ami d'enfance. De plus, il comprenait pourquoi Kacchan voulait se tenir le plus en avant possible, aussi était-il mal placé pour ajouter son grain de sel. Si jamais un danger se profilait à l'horizon, lui aussi voulait se trouver au plus près pour réagir aussi rapidement que possible et, pour cette raison, il choisit de s'installer sur la selle accrochée sur le cou du gekkota, juste derrière les trois paires de cornes se dressant sur les côtés de sa tête. Calant sa propre épée légendaire sur ses genoux, il jeta un regard en arrière vers le second gekkota. Yaoyorozu s'était installée derrière Kirishima, qui tenait fermement les rênes entre ses mains, souriant lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Izuku. Jirou, quant à elle, s'était assise sur la selle au niveau du cou de l'animal, les mains à proximité des deux fouets accrochés de chaque côté de sa taille. Ses oreilles lui permettaient d'entendre tout dans un périmètre de cinq kilomètres, aussi pouvait-ils se permettre de la laisser en arrière avec Kirishima et Yaoyorozu pour prendre eux-mêmes la tête de l'expédition. Si quoi que ce soit devait se produire avant leur arrivée à Hosu, Jirou les préviendrait aussitôt et ils agiraient en conséquence.

« J'ai quand même du mal à croire que le roi ait pu faire une chose pareille » souffla Kirishima alors qu'ils se mettaient tout juste en route.

« Il a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa jeunesse » répliqua Yaoyorozu. « C'est aussi pour cette raison que le prince Shouto le haïssait autant et s'enfuyait à chaque occasion. Le roi lui-même ne devait pas penser que ses actes auraient de telles conséquences sur son fils...

_Malheureusement le mal est fait » reprit Iida. « La seule chose que nous pouvons faire est de sauver le prince Shouto de l'influence du Démon ! »

Le poing d'Izuku se referma sur la lame de son épée. Hakamata avait confirmé les doutes d'All Might sur le lien entre la disparition de Todoroki et le Prince-Démon. Ils avaient dû prêter serment de silence avant d'être mis au courant du pacte invraisemblable que le roi Enji avait passé avec le Roi-Démon dans le but d'accéder au trône. Alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune mage en apprentissage, Todoroki Enji avait réussi à invoquer le Roi-Démon pour lui demander la force nécessaire pour prendre le contrôle du trône de Yuuei. Les intentions du roi actuel partaient d'une juste cause. Le précédent roi avait été despotique, son comportement pire que celui d'un véritable diable, pourtant rien n'aurait dû justifier un pacte avec le Roi-Démon, surtout en connaissant les conditions. Le Roi-Démon avait demandé un lien avec la famille Todoroki, afin qu'il puisse se servir d'eux à la moindre occasion s'il se sentait menacé. Ce lien aurait pu être utilisé pendant le combat contre All Might si ce dernier n'avait pas eu en sa possession l'épée légendaire, qui pouvait annihiler n'importe quelle magie du Mal. Le Roi-Démon s'était retrouvé incapable de se préserver grâce à son lien avec les Todoroki mais ce ne fut pas le cas de son descendant. Izuku avait beau avoir porté le coup final avec le pouvoir de One For All, sans l'épée légendaire entre les mains, le Prince-Démon avait été en mesure de profiter du lien établi par son père pour sa propre survie, s'attachant au prince qu'il savait héritier du trône de Yuuei.

Izuku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser pour la condition du prince Shouto. A ce moment-là, il n'avait eu aucun moyen de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre complètement le Prince-Démon sans l'aide de l'épée légendaire, pourtant cette dernière était déjà prête à être utilisée, s'étant déjà partagée en deux pour que Kacchan et lui puissent s'en servir.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner voir All Might pour lui apprendre les faits et il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir faire face à son mentor à son retour. Si seulement il s'était montré plus digne de l'épée, All Might lui aurait probablement confié plus tôt malgré son fractionnement.

Un coup violent fut porté à son crâne et il poussa un cri avant de plaquer ses deux mains à l'endroit de l'impact, relevant les yeux pour croiser ceux de Katsuki.

« Tu me casses les oreilles à marmonner sans arrêt, Deku ! Ferme-là un peu !

_Bakugou ! » s'exclama Iida derrière eux. « Tu ne peux pas utiliser l'épée légendaire pour frapper quelqu'un de cette manière enfin ! »

En tournant les yeux vers le bras de Kacchan, Izuku put constater qu'il tenait son épée bien droite et qu'il avait vraisemblablement dû le frapper avec le manche. Il aurait pu lui être reconnaissant de l'avoir chassé de ses idées noires, pourtant il se prit à penser qu'il aurait pu le faire avec un peu plus de douceur. Le terme lui-même devait lui être inconnu, aussi Izuku se contenta-t-il de soupirer en se massant le haut de crâne.

« Quand on y pense, c'est quand même une sacré coïncidence que vous ayez mis la main sur l'épée légendaire juste avant qu'on parte pour cette mission ! » fit remarquer Kirishima.

Izuku sursauta, manquant de lâcher son épée sous la panique.

« Euh, et bien, c'est à dire que...

_Le vieil ermite qui sert de mentor à Deku l'avait en sa possession dans son taudis » souffla Katsuki tout en regardant à l'horizon. « Il l'a trouvé il y a quelques années dans les montagnes près d'Hosu.

_Un ermite ? » s'étonna Iida.

Izuku déglutit avant de se tourner vers ses camarades pour continuer le mensonge de Kacchan. Il avait toujours autant de mal à mentir à ses amis, aussi était-il reconnaissant que son ami d'enfance ait pu réagir avant lui.

« Il s'agit de la personne qui s'est chargé de mon entraînement, Yagi Toshinori ! » expliqua-t-il. « Il a retrouvé l'épée légendaire quelques années après la disparition d'All Might et l'a caché pour que personne ne puisse chercher à l'utiliser à mauvais escient. Il... Il m'avait dis que l'épée agissait bizarrement depuis quelques temps et quand Iida est venu me prévenir pour Todo... pour le prince Shouto, je suis aussitôt allé le voir après avoir fait le rapport. »

Il espérait que son explication soit logique pour tout le monde et qu'ils ne cherchent pas à poser des questions sur l'identité publique d'All Might. Kacchan était la preuve vivante qu'Izuku était incapable de garder un secret en étant mis sous pression et il n'avait aucune envie que le nombre de personnes mises dans la confidence augmente encore, bien qu'il savait très bien pouvoir faire confiance à ses amis proches.

« C'est une véritable chance pour nous que l'épée légendaire ait été aussi proche alors que nous en avons impérativement besoin pour cette mission ! » fit remarquer Iida.

« Mais c'est quand même incroyable qu'elle se soit partagée en deux pour Midoriya et Bakugou » intervint Jirou. « Ils sont tellement différents que j'ai du mal à croire comment l'épée légendaire aurait pu hésiter entre les deux pour choisir son prochain propriétaire. Cette épée à vraiment des goûts bizarres, sans vouloir te vexer, Midoriya ! »

Izuku se contenta de sourire nerveusement en secouant la tête. Il pouvait comprendre que Kacchan et lui étaient vus comme un duo non conventionnel et lui-même pouvait admettre que leur relation était parfois bien trop explosive pour deux alliés. Pourtant, ils avaient au moins en commun leur admiration pour All Might et la fascination pour toutes les aventures qui étaient racontées sur lui. Izuku ne l'avait compris que très récemment mais ils avaient tous les deux cherchés à se rapprocher de leur idole à leur manière, si bien qu'au final, ils ne pouvaient pas être si différents que ceux que tout le monde pouvait croire. Il n'avait pas de doute sur le choix de l'épée légendaire. Si elle s'était fractionnée en deux rien que pour eux, alors ils allaient sans aucun doute être amenés à de grandes choses, bien que dans l'immédiat il était difficile même pour lui d'entrevoir une collaboration sans accroches. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie.

L'auberge était beaucoup trop animée à son goût, le bruit des chopes et les voix des usagers bien trop assourdissants pour lui, alors que le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Hawks leur avait envoyé l'un de ses oiseaux pour leur demander de le rejoindre dans cette auberge avant même qu'ils n'aient pu prendre le temps de se reposer. Heureusement, le message disait également que des chambres les attendraient dans cette même auberge, aussi n'auraient-ils qu'à gravir quelques marches avant de pouvoir s'écrouler dans un lit après ces jours de voyage.

Malgré son agacement évident, Kacchan avait tenu à rentrer dans l'établissement en premier, son épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Izuku restait sur ses talons, prêt à essayer de le calmer si quelque chose provoquait sa colère, ce qui, dans une salle noire de monde, avait de grandes chances d'arriver.

Il balaya la pièce des yeux avant de voir un bras se dresser au fond de la salle, appartenant à un homme solitaire assis autour d'une grande table. Il avait beau n'avoir jamais vu l'espion du roi, il savait qu'il s'agissait de leur homme. Et un regard vers Iida le lui confirma.

« Eh, j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage ! » souffla Hawks une fois qu'ils furent tous assis tour de lui. « Je vais essayer de ne pas être long pour que vous puissiez aller dormir tranquille ! »

Izuku n'avait pas besoin de tourner les yeux vers ses camarades pour savoir que tout le monde était d'accord avec la proposition de Hawks.

« Comme vous vous en doutez déjà, le prince a quitté le territoire de Yuuei pour entrer dans la zone interdite » reprit Hawks, redressant ses larges lunettes teintées sur son nez. « Au début de ma filature, je pensais qu'il était juste contrôlé par une magie noire à en croire son comportement de zombie mais à présent j'ai toutes les chances de croire que le Prince-Démon a pris le contrôle de son corps entièrement.

_Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire cela ? » demanda Iida, les deux poings sur la table.

Hawks tourna les yeux vers lui, avant de les dévisager tous à tour de rôle, ne reprenant la parole qu'après avoir bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Je ne l'ai vu réagir à rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Hosu, alors c'est pour ça que je pensais à un contrôle magique. Pourtant, il s'est passé quelque chose quand le prince a cherché à quitter les limites de la ville.

_Que s'est-il passé ? » fit la voix inquiète de Yaoyorozu.

« Quelqu'un a voulu l'empêcher de quitter la ville » répondit Hawks. « Cet homme devait probablement se douter qu'il cherchait à quitter la frontière ou peut-être qu'il a reconnu le prince, je ne saurais dire. Le fait étant que le prince Shouto l'a attaqué violemment, ainsi que les autres personnes venues à son secours.

_Il a attaqué des habitants ? » s'exclama Izuku. « Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

_Tout le monde a reçu les soins nécessaires » souffla Hawks en hochant la tête. « L'intention du prince n'était visiblement pas de les tuer mais de faire passer le message.

_Un message ? » fit la voix de Jirou.

« Le ton était plutôt dramatique alors je vous le résume mais il a crié à qui pouvait l'entendre que le règne du Prince-Démon allait recommencer et que tout le monde ferait bien de le craindre. »

Hawks avait un air exaspéré et Izuku était presque choqué de le voir aussi détaché alors que son ami et futur roi se retrouvait contrôlé par l'ennemi qu'il avait cru vaincre l'année passée. Si cet espion leur montrait son vrai tempérament, il se demandait même comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait être au service du roi Enji.

« En bref, il s'est enfoncé dans la zone interdite juste après avoir fait passer son message » reprit Hawks. « Plusieurs de mes oiseaux ne sont jamais revenus quand j'ai cherché à les envoyer à sa suite mais j'ai au moins eu un aperçu des lieux du territoire du Démon.

_Pourrons-nous nous repérer facilement dans ces lieux ? » demanda Iida. « Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que nous devons craindre en dehors du... en dehors du Prince ?

_De ce que j'ai pu voir, il a déjà pu rameuter une petite hordes de démons malgré le peu de temps passé. A travers les yeux de mes oiseaux, j'ai aussi pu voir d'autres créatures comme des griffons ou des salamandres. Au total et sans compter le Prince, je dirais qu'il doit y avoir un peu moins de mille créatures réunies mais il y a des chances que leur nombre ait augmenté depuis hier. »

Izuku se mit à grimacer, ses poings serrés sur ses genoux. Leur équipe était bien trop réduite pour affronter autant de créatures et la mission ne s'avérait pas des plus faciles. Même avec l'aide de la forme dragon de Kirishima, ils allaient avoir du fil à retordre. Le plan idéal aurait été que Kacchan et lui se préoccupent de Todoroki en laissant la horde de démons à leurs camarades mais Izuku était si inquiet par le nombre d'ennemis qu'il commençait déjà à chercher un plan alternatif.

« Nous serons encore moins avantagé si le nombre de démons augmente, alors il vaudrait sans doute mieux partir demain à l'aube à la rescousse de Todo... du prince Shouto » souffla-t-il. « Nous pouvons peut-être détourner l'attention des démons le temps d'atteindre l'endroit où se trouve le prince et peut-être qu'ils se disperseront d'eux-mêmes une fois le contrôle du Prince-Démon détruit et...

_Ca risque d'être compliqué de faire diversion » le coupa Hawks. « Il y a des gardes postés tout le long de la frontière. Il y a des utilisateurs de feu parmi vous, pas vrai ? Vous allez sans doute être le plus utile pour cette mission au vu de l'état du territoire des démons.

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? » demanda Kirishima, faisant partie des deux utilisateurs de feu en question.

« Oh, j'avais oublié de le dire mais le Prince-Démon a pris un grand plaisir à utiliser la magie de glace du prince Shouto. La zone entière est couverte de glace et il a complètement gelé les ruines du château du Roi-Démon pour s'y réfugier.

« Tch... Se cacher sous des couches de glace, c'est bien la manière de faire d'un lâche ! » grinça Katsuki, s'affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Si la zone entière est couverte de glace, nous allons devoir nous équiper en conséquence avant de partir à la rescousse du prince » fit remarquer Iida.

S'ils partaient à l'aube, ils devraient aller faire un tour sur les marchés aussitôt leur entrevue avec Hawks terminée. Tout le monde dut comprendre que leur repos bien mérité était encore bien loin devant eux puisqu'Izuku surprit Jirou se mettre à grimacer avant de poser le dos de ses mains sur ses yeux.

« C'est aussi pour ça que je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! » reprit Hawks. « Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas me joindre à vous mais j'aurais un œil sur toute la zone tant que mes oiseaux resteront en vie. J'ai ordre de rester un simple observateur après tout. Je vous souhaite bon courage ! Et ne vous en faîtes pas, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, je préviendrais aussitôt le château pour envoyer des renforts, même si je pense que vous n'en aurez pas besoin avec l'épée... ou plutôt les épées légendaires entre vos mains. »

Il jeta un regard à Katsuki puis à Izuku avant de vider sa choppe d'une traite et de se lever, quittant les lieux avec un simple salut nonchalant de la main.

« J'avais entendu parlé de son attitude détachée mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point... » soupira Yaoyorozu, sa main gauche posée contre sa joue tandis qu'elle suivait Hawks du regard.

Iida hocha la tête, ayant sans doute entendu les mêmes choses concernant l'espion.

« Le prince Shouto avait mentionné que le roi le gardait sous son service uniquement à cause de son efficacité et je dois bien admettre que ce n'est pas le personnage le plus sérieux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer...

_Du moment que l'on connaît l'état des lieux et celui du prince Shouto, c'est déjà bien » fit remarquer Jirou, les bras croisés sur la table dans un geste de lassitude.

D'un commun accord, le groupe décida de finir leur boisson avant de se mettre en route vers le marché pour s'équiper en conséquence pour leur mission de sauvetage. Rien ne servait à essayer de réfléchir à un plan dans leur état de fatigue, aussi décidèrent-ils de se reposer quelques heures avant de se retrouver à nouveau pour penser leur infiltration en territoire interdit.

Mais parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il agisse en cavalier seul, Katsuki décida de rejoindre l'une des chambres réservés à leur attention alors que tout le reste du groupe s'apprêtait à sortir de l'auberge.

« Kacchan ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour l'équipement dont on a besoin ? Tu ne peux pas supporter des températures négatives avec seulement ta cape sur le dos pour...

_Oh la ferme, Deku ! » le coupa-t-il. « Occupe-toi de ton propre équipement ! »

Il se mit à soupirer, observant son ami d'enfance se diriger vers les escaliers menant aux chambres.

« Midoriya » l'interpella Kirishima. « Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux lui trouver d'autres vêtements à mettre sur le dos en cherchant ce dont j'ai besoin !

_Oh, merci Kirishima ! Il ne m'écoutera sans doute jamais si ça vient de moi...

_Ne dis pas ça, mon gars ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Bakugou a une manière bizarre de communiquer avec les autres ! »

Izuku ne put que hocher la tête, ayant fait les frais du comportement de Kacchan plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait le compter. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'auberge à son tour, il remarqua que Jirou et Yaoyorozu étaient déjà parties de leur côté et que seul Iida semblait les avoir attendu.

Sur le marché, s'il ne prit pas longtemps pour acheter une longue cape verte pour parer au vent et au froid, Izuku hésita plus longuement sur le reste de l'équipement dont il aurait besoin. Si le territoire sur lequel il se rendait était effectivement couvert de glace, alors ils avaient de grandes chances de glisser rien qu'en progressant sur le chemin. S'il voulait vraiment acheter des protections supplémentaires pour ses jambes, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'acheter de nouvelles chaussures, aussi son choix se porta-t-il sur des sortes de crampons à fixer sous la semelle de ses chaussures, dont le prix était bien moins élevé que tout le reste.

Iida fit lui aussi rapidement son choix. Il acheta une longue écharpe à enrouler autour de son cou ainsi que des vêtements gardant la chaleur à porter sous son armure. Quand à Kirishima, il eut plus de mal à trouver son bonheur.

« Retournez à l'auberge sans moi, je vais faire un tour un peu plus loin ! »

Izuku et Iida ne se firent pas prier et décidèrent de prendre congé pour aller s'écrouler dans leur chambre. Hawks n'ayant réservé que trois chambres, le groupe était obligé de les partager à deux mais personne à part Katsuki ne semblait y voir d'inconvénient. Kirishima avait vite décrété qu'il serait celui avec lequel il partagerait sa chambre, Kacchan ne pouvant supporter la présence de personne d'autre dans un espace aussi réduit. Izuku avait appris à ne pas être vexé pour si peu. Lui-même souhaitait plus que tout passer une bonne nuit de sommeil sans se faire crier dessus toute la nuit par son ami d'enfance.

En chemin, ils croisèrent Yaoyorozu et Jirou qui faisaient également leur retour vers l'auberge. Leur conversation se porta aussitôt sur leurs emplettes et si Izuku ne réagit à l'écharpe et au long manteau de Jirou que par un hochement de tête approbateur, il ne put empêcher une exclamation sortir de sa bouche lorsqu'il apprit ce que Yaoyorozu avait acheté pour palier au froid.

« U-u-une amulette de chaleur ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Elles sont extrêmement rares, je ne pensais pas qu'une ville comme Hosu pouvait en proposer à la vente !

_Elles sont rares et le prix était en conséquence » souffla Jirou avec une mine horrifiée. « On voit bien que Yaomomo n'a pas la même notion de l'argent que le commun des mortels !

_C'était le choix le plus logique, voyons ! » s'exclama Yaoyorozu. « Je dois garder un maximum de peau à découvert si je veux être en mesure de créer des armes et cette amulette est un parfait compromis ! »

Elle brandissait le collier de couleur doré fièrement devant elle, l'objet prêt à être noué autour de son cou pour chauffer naturellement sa peau sans avoir à le recouvrir de couches de vêtements. Izuku était certain qu'il serait pris de frissons rien qu'à la voir avec son amulette et son armure légère sur elle au moment de l'infiltration.

« Mais j'ai également pris une cape pour me protéger du vent ! »

Cape ou non, cela ne changerait sans doute pas le fait qu'Izuku aurait froid rien qu'en la regardant. Connaissant Kacchan, lui aussi chercherait sans doute une alternative pour ne pas se recouvrir trop, utilisant sa magie de feu comme prétexte pour garder certaines parties de son corps à l'air libre. Izuku espérait juste que Kirishima puisse convenir d'un compromis avec lui.

Leur plan d'attaque n'était pas le meilleur du monde mais c'était le plus logique au vu des différentes contraintes auxquelles ils devaient s'adapter. Chercher à s'infiltrer discrètement en territoire ennemi n'était pas faisable, alors ils n'avaient pas de meilleur moyen que de se servir de la forme dragon de Kirishima pour pénétrer sur les lieux.

« Bakugou ! Sur ta gauche !

_J'ai vu, Longues Oreilles ! »

Alors que tout l'équipe était perchée sur le dos de Kirishima en plein vol, certains démons ailés avaient déjà commencés à foncer sur eux pour les attaquer. Dans ce genre de circonstances, Izuku se sentait complètement inutile, ne pouvant manier rien d'autre que son épée tandis qu'Iida pouvait utiliser les lances que Yaoyorozu fabriquait au fur et à mesure des affronts. Jirou était en mesure de se servir de ses fouets si les démons s'approchaient trop et Katsuki pouvait les exterminer avec son maniement des flammes. Izuku avait bien essayer de convaincre Yaoyorozu de lui fabriquer un arc et des flèches mais personne ne semblait lui faire confiance avec des armes de combat à distance et à juste titre. Il ne pouvait manier aucune arme sans utiliser sa magie et s'il l'utilisait, il y avait peu de chances que l'arme en question survive à la puissance de One For All.

« Kirishima ! Le château est droit devant ! »

La seule chose qu'il pouvait vraiment faire dans l'immédiat était de guider son ami sous forme de dragon tandis que lui aussi tentait de dégager leur chemin en crachant ses flammes.

Kirishima lâcha un grognement avant d'accélérer sa cadence de vol, commençant déjà sa descente en direction du château recouvert de glace à seulement une poignée de kilomètres devant eux. Comme ils s'y attendaient, un comité d'accueil les attendait, brandissant des armes pour les plus petits démons ou prêts à en découdre avec leurs crocs ou leurs griffes acérées.

« Kirishima ne peut pas se poser avec tout ces démons ! » s'exclama Iida. « Il vaudrait mieux qu'il utilise un crachat de flammes pour... »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase et Izuku ne put également pas en placer une. Installé le plus en avant sur le cou de Kirishima, Katsuki se leva subitement avant de bondir dans le vide, poussant un cri de guerre assourdissant tandis qu'il brandissait son épée au-dessus de lui. Dans son dos, Izuku put entendre une exclamation horrifiée de la part de Jirou et ne ce fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il retrouva l'usage de sa voix.

« Kacchan ! »

Il se pencha par-dessus les épaules de Kirishima, au point qu'il aurait pu tomber si une main ne s'était pas refermée sur sa cape. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son ami d'enfance en chute libre, la panique pouvant sans doute se lire sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'épée légendaire briller entre les mains de Kacchan, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il fut aux premières loges pour assister à l'attaque en plein vol, l'épée devenant rouge juste avant que Katsuki ne frappe l'air avec, une vague de feu se déferlant vers les démons pour embraser tout sur son passage.

Izuku se mit à sourire malgré lui, alors que Katsuki atterrissait finalement sur le sol recouverts de braise, se mettant déjà à courir vers l'entrée du château. Les explications d'All Might concernant l'utilisation de l'épée légendaire n'avaient pas été très claires, comme tous les conseils du héros de manière générale, pourtant Kacchan était parfaitement en mesure de l'utiliser, comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Et face à ce déploiement de force, Izuku ne pouvait pas être en reste.

Il attendit que Kirishima perde davantage d'altitude avant de se jeter lui aussi du dos du dragon, se lançant à la poursuite de son ami d'enfance, qui pénétrait dans l'enceinte du château.

« Midoriya ! Attends-moi ! » cria la voix de Jirou.

Il s'arrêta juste un instant pour qu'elle le rejoigne avant de se remettre en route vers la porte d'entrée. Si le reste des troupes de démons se regroupaient autour du bâtiment, Iida, Yaoyorozu et Kirishima seraient suffisants pour les retenir. Selon toute logique, le château devait lui aussi grouiller d'ennemis et ils ne seraient pas trop de trois pour en venir à bout.

« J'entends Bakugou ! Il est en train de se battre contre deux... non trois démons ! »

A l'entente de ces mots, Izuku accéléra la cadence, son poing se resserrant sur le manche de son épée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la première vague d'ennemis, il prit son épée à deux mains avant insuffler One For All dans l'arme, imitant la précédente attaque de Kacchan, balançant l'épée devant lui pour qu'une onde de choc soit projetée en direction des démons.

« Kacchan ! »

Il dut comprendre pourquoi il l'interpellait puisqu'il se jeta sur le sol sans même se retourner, évitant de justesse l'attaque projetée par l'épée légendaire. La puissance du coup fut telle que les trois créatures furent désintégrées au simple contact de l'onde, laissant le passage libre.

Izuku et Jirou n'eurent pas le temps de rejoindre Kacchan avant que ce dernier se reprenne sa progression dans le long couloir de marbre recouvert de gel.

« Bakugou, attends-nous !

_Fais ton boulot et dis-moi si quelque chose arrive en face !

_Il y a... J'entends cinq ou six démons à cinq cent mètres ! » déclara Jirou. « Et j'entends une voix qui ressemble à celle du prince Shouto mais elle est... elle est déformée.

_Ce doit être l'influence du Prince-Démon » souffla Izuku. « Est-ce qu'il est loin ?

_Non, juste après la horde de démons ! »

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir la horde en question, montant la garde devant la gigantesque porte qui devait mener à la salle du trône. Bien qu'Izuku ne soit jamais entré auparavant dans le château du Roi-Démon, il avait suffisamment entendu parler de son combat contre All Might pour connaître la topographie des lieux. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris que le Prince-Démon ait choisit de les attendre dans cette pièce, celle-là même où All Might avait mis son prédécesseur hors d'état de nuire.

« Le prince est derrière cette porte ! » lâcha Jirou. « Je m'occupe des démons ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller sauver le prince !

_Mais Jirou, ils sont trop nombreux pour que tu les affrontes seule !

_Ne me sous-estimes pas, Midoriya ! »

Elle lui jeta un regard en biais, un grand sourire déterminé au coin des lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Izuku pour hocher la tête avant d'accélérer une fois de plus, tentant de rejoindre Kacchan au plus vite. Ce dernier était à seulement quelques mètres du premier démon lorsque celui-ci se retrouva subitement pris au piège d'un des fouets de Jirou, avant d'être propulsé contre l'une des colonnes jonchant la paroi du couloir. Deux autres démons essayèrent de leur barrer la route et connurent le même sort, Izuku et Katsuki étant déjà sur le point de passer la porte lorsqu'ils réussirent à reprendre leurs esprits.

« Jirou ! »

Izuku se retourna un instant vers son amie, cette dernière lui tournant le dos, ses deux fouets en main. Elle se retourna seulement pour le dévisager et sourire, lui confirmant une fois de plus qu'elle pouvait gérer la situation seule. Dans son dos, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, poussée par Katsuki. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour entrer dans la pièce à ses côtés, tout deux leur arme fermement en main.

Ils tournèrent tout deux le regard en direction du trône se dressant à l'autre bout de la pièce, ce dernier en partie recouvert de glace pour combler les endroits détruits lors de l'attaque d'All Might par le passé. Le prince Shouto y était assis, toute la partie gauche de son visage et de son corps recouvert par une matière noire et brillante, forçant une moitié de sourire diabolique sur son visage.

« Nous nous retrouvons enfin, héros de pacotille » souffla Todoroki, la voix effectivement déformée et rauque, avant de croiser les deux mains sur ses genoux, le regard fixé sur Izuku et Katsuki.

« Todoroki ! » s'écria Izuku. « Nous allons te sauver !

_Oh mais j'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait rien à sauver » sourit le Prince-Démon, déformant la partie droite du visage de Todoroki en un sourire mauvais. « Maintenant que j'ai le contrôle de ce corps, j'entends bien le garder.

_Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! » s'exclama Kacchan, brandissant son épée derrière lui avant de s'élancer vers le trône.

« Kacchan, attends, tu... »

Izuku ne put finir sa phrase et Katsuki ne put faire que quelques pas avant que le Prince ne lève sa main recouverte de noir, une vague de glace s'élançant vers eux pour les garder à distance.

« Midoriya Izuku et Bakugou Katsuki » reprit le Prince. « En prenant le contrôle de ce corps, je m'attendais à vous revoir mais j'avoue ne pas avoir prévu que l'épée légendaire soit en votre possession. Reste encore à voir si vous allez réussir à l'utiliser contre moi.

_Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour venir ici et vérifier ça alors ? » le provoqua Katsuki.

« Et être à portée de l'épée ? Ce ne serait pas malin de ma part, voyons ! »

Le Prince effectua un nouveau mouvement de bras et un mur de glace s'éleva alors entre le trône et eux. Kacchan ne tarda pas à réagir et utilisa une fois de plus l'épée légendaire pour projeter une vague de flammes, qui fit fondre suffisamment le mur pour leur accorder le passage. Izuku n'eut pas à attendre son signal pour s'engager dans le passage ainsi créée, se précipitant en direction du trône, l'épée brandit derrière lui.

Le Prince ne cessait jamais de créer des murs de glace pour les ralentir, essayer de les garder à distance. A deux contre un, Izuku n'avait pas de doutes qu'ils puissent parvenir à l'attaquer de front, même si le détruire s'annonçait bien plus compliqué. Il se souvenait encore de la difficulté à le défaire la première fois et l'état dans lequel il s'était retrouvé après le coup final.

Après avoir franchi un énième mur, Izuku se figea net en voyant le trône vide, le Prince ayant subitement disparu de la circulation. Tenant son épée à deux mains, il commença à regarder tout autour de lui pour essayer de le repérer. A cause des fragments de murs, Kacchan aussi était hors de sa vue et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Est-ce qu'il était aux prises avec le Prince ? Mais si c'était le cas, Izuku devrait au moins les entendre ou...

« Eh, Prince Sinistre ! Je suis là aussi ! »

Izuku fit aussitôt volte-face à l'entente de la voix de Katsuki, se rendant compte que le Prince était juste derrière lui, prêt à l'attaquer sournoisement. Il eut le temps de bondir en arrière avant que le coup de son ami d'enfance ne soit porté mais leur ennemi eut également le temps d'esquiver.

« Surveille tes arrières, Deku ! »

Il hocha la tête mais Kacchan ne le vit certainement pas, se lançant une fois de plus à l'assaut alors que le Prince cherchait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux à grands coups de jets de glace. Izuku ne tarda pas à l'imiter, cherchant l'angle mort du démon pendant qu'il était distrait par son ami d'enfance. Malheureusement, le démon était beaucoup trop agile dans le corps du prince Shouto et leur filait entre les mains comme une anguille, tout en semblant prendre un malin plaisir à esquiver leurs attaques.

Ils n'avaient aucune contrainte particulière à utiliser l'épée légendaire contre le corps de Todoroki, alors ils devraient être en mesure de stopper le Prince-Démon rien qu'en assénant un seul coup bien placé. Juste avant de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe, All Might les avait informés des propriétés magiques de l'épée, qui pouvaient également être utilisée comme pour pratiquer un exorcisme sur un corps contaminé par une créature démoniaque. Izuku n'était pas inquiet concernant le fait de blesser son ami avec l'épée mais il commençait à s'inquiéter de la façon dont le démon utilisait son corps, se mouvant de manière bien trop fluide, allant presque à l'encontre du mouvement ordinaire de ses articulations. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de faire durer le combat trop longtemps où le prince Shouto aurait des séquelles à coup sûr.

« Kacchan ! »

Ses yeux rouges croisèrent les siens après une énième tentative d'attaque, son épée encore enfoncée dans le sol. Tout comme lui, il avait été victime de la glace de leur adversaire, une partie de sa jambe et de la fourrure accrochée à ses hanches recouvertes de gel. Izuku lui-même commençait à avoir le bras gauche engourdi à cause de la couche de glace qui s'y était fixée.

Il hocha la tête, dévisageant avec insistance son ami d'enfance. Il fallait qu'ils en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il fut le premier à bouger, s'élançant une fois de plus en direction du Prince, le poussant à se réfugier vers l'un des murs de la grande salle du trône. Avec le pouvoir couplé de One For All et de l'épée légendaire, il propulsa plusieurs ondes de choc dans la direction de son ennemi, ce dernier réussissant à tout esquiver, continuant de reculer vers l'un des murs. Du coin de l'œil, Izuku put voir Kacchan escalader la paroi devant lui et derrière le démon. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant ses yeux sur lui qu'il se mit à courir vers le Prince, son épée volant derrière lui avant qu'il ne se décide à la balancer vers son ennemi en poussant un cri de guerre.

Le Prince-Démon eut le réflexe d'esquiver en arrière, alors que Katsuki s'était détaché du mur pour bondir dans le vide, lui aussi prêt à porter un coup d'épée en chute libre, comme à l'extérieur du château. Izuku put voir les yeux du Prince s'agrandir avant de se figer un instant, comprenant sans doute ce qu'ils avaient derrière la tête. Il chercha à courir plus vite dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, pourtant le démon réussit à esquiver sur la droite, la lame des deux épées ne faisant que l'effleurer alors qu'elles frappaient dans le vide, dans un mouvement synchrones.

Izuku dut faire un tour complet sur lui-même pour ne pas être coupé en plein élan et il en profita pour frapper le sol de son épée, la surface de marbre et de glace se perforant suffisamment loin pour bloquer le passage de fuite de leur adversaire, qui dut reculer d'un pas pour éviter la fracture. Il ne vit pas le mouvement mais il comprit que Katsuki cherchait à faire la même chose de son côté, créant un mur de flammes pour créer un cercle autour d'eux trois, assez étroit pour que le Prince soit obligé de faire deux pas vers eux.

Ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de chercher une issue de secours. Izuku sentit l'épaule de Kacchan contre la sienne tandis que tout deux se mettait en position de dégainer leur arme, avant de se jeter d'un même mouvement vers le Prince. Les deux parties de l'épée légendaires se mirent à briller, cachant l'espace d'une seconde le visage du Prince-Démon à la vue d'Izuku.

Leur mouvement devait sans doute être synchrone mais ce n'était pas le moment pour faire attention à ce genre de choses. Lorsque son pied droit toucha le sol une énième fois, Izuku poussa un cri avant de pivoter d'un quart de tour tandis que ses deux bras tenant l'épée la projetèrent vers la gauche, droit en direction de l'ennemi. Kacchan suivit le geste en miroir, si bien que les épées légendaires ne semblèrent former qu'une à nouveau lorsqu'ils purent porter finalement un coup à bout portant vers le démon, ce dernier poussant un cri au moins aussi assourdissant que le leur.

Une lumière vive les aveugla pendant de longues secondes alors que le cri du démon résonnait toujours dans la pièce, obligeant Izuku à fermer les yeux et à détourner la tête, ses deux mains toujours aussi fermement agrippées au manche de son épée.

Ils finirent par entendre un bruit de craquement, avant qu'un bruit de chute ne lui succède juste après. Izuku choisit ce moment pour ouvrir les yeux, croisant aussitôt des iris bleu et gris. Le prince Shouto était assis sur le sol, retenus sur ses deux mains posées en arrière. Là où s'était trouvé la matière propre au Prince-Démon ne se trouvait plus que le reste de son corps, sa moitié de cheveux rouges apparaissant enfin à la vue de qui pouvait l'admirer.

« T-Todoroki ! »

Izuku lâcha aussitôt son épée pour se précipiter auprès de son ami, n'ayant que deux mètres à parcourir avant de s'agenouiller face à lui, les mains brandies en avant comme si le prince allait s'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Au lieu de cela, Todoroki se mit à sourire tout en dévisageant Izuku, détournant les yeux juste un instant pour discerner Katsuki en retrait.

« Si tu dois me sauver une fois de plus, je vais vraiment t'obliger à travailler pour moi au château » souffla-t-il après un soupir.

Izuku se mit à sourire nerveusement. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui demander une énième fois de travailler au sein de sa garde personnelle mais il aurait sans doute dut s'attendre à ce genre de réflexion de la part du prince parfois si déconnecté de la réalité. Il entendit Kacchan grogner dans son dos et reprit ses esprits.

« Je... Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

_Il se peut que j'ai quelques égratignures à cause de vos deux magies mais vos épées n'ont visiblement atteint que le Prince-Démon.

_Yaomomo est à l'extérieur, elle pourra soigner tes éraflures !

_Ouah ! »

Izuku avait sursauté à l'entente de la voix de Jirou, beaucoup trop proche de ses oreilles. Il tomba en arrière en la voyant surgir à sa gauche, tendant la main vers le prince Shouto pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui lança un regard d'excuse mais ne concentra sur le futur roi de Yuuei, le guidant déjà vers l'extérieur. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait fait irruption dans la pièce mais cela devait être depuis suffisamment longtemps pour comprendre que ni Katsuki ni Izuku n'était blessé puisqu'elle ne se préoccupa d'aucun d'eux deux. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu se sentir délaissé.

« Eh, pas trop mal pour un bon à rien.

_Ah, Kacchan, pardon je... Q-quoi ? »

S'il n'était pas déjà à terre, il serait sans doute tombé à la renverse en comprenant ce qui était sorti de la bouche de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier ne sembla avoir aucune intention de se répéter, une mine renfrognée se dessinant sur son visage alors qu'il avait déjà reposé son épée contre son épaule. Quand il s'avança vers lui, Izuku fut certain que c'était dans le seul et unique but de lui crier dessus, voire pire, de le frapper. Pourtant, une main tendue entra dans son champ de vision et il eut du mal à l'associer à celle de son ami d'enfance.

« Euh, je...

_Putain, te fais pas prier, Deku ! »

Avant même de pouvoir confirmer s'il s'agissait d'un rêve ou de la réalité, il serra la main de Kacchan dans la sienne avant que son ami d'enfance ne le redresse sur ses deux jambes. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'il avait un tel geste et, sur le coup, Izuku ne savait pas comment y réagir. Pourtant son rêve d'enfant se rappela bien vite à lui, comme un encouragement.

« On forme une bonne équipe, pas vrai Kacchan !

_Ferme-la avant que je t'oblige à le faire ! Y'a aucune équipe qui tienne, Deku ! »

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Katsuki cracha son venin avant de se détourner de lui, prenant le même chemin que Jirou et Todoroki pour quitter la pièce. Malgré lui, Izuku se mit à sourire, le regard fixé sur le dos de son ami d'enfance, n'apercevant rien d'autre que ses cheveux blonds, sa cape rouge et la fourrure qui recouvrait tout le col. Il avait beau sembler toujours aussi réfractaire à cette idée, lui aussi devait se rendre compte que leur coopération était devenue quelque chose d'inévitable. C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils affrontaient le Prince-Démon ensemble et ils avaient tout deux hérités d'une partie de l'épée légendaire, l'arme de leur idole à tous les deux. Si son rêve d'enfant de combattre aux côtés de Kacchan pour vaincre le Mal s'était déjà réalisé deux fois, Izuku n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'une troisième coopération approchait à grands pas. Et la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'il pourrait tirer beaucoup plus à son ami d'enfance qu'un coup de main pour se relever.


End file.
